Hatoful Boyfriend: Gone a Bit Loony
by ChocolateMilkLOL
Summary: Blaire (aka Qu Kai Yue) has somehow ended up at St. PidgeoNation's. Living as an exchange student, he and Shuu try to figure out a way for him to get back to his own world, but things don't go quite as smoothly as they were hoping for. Maybe it's because of the interference of a certain school girl and her Fallen Angel. Rated T for strong language and future violence.


_**Obviously someone had to go do this. **_

* * *

I let out a loud groan as I slowly sat up. My whole body was stiff and my head was swimming, making me feel nauseous. The room I was in seemed unfamiliar, but it was spinning so much I couldn't tell the floor from the ceiling. I soon had to close my eyes and focus on not being sick.

"I see you're finally awake."

My eyes snapped open and I whipped my head around in surprise. However, no one was there. I grunted in confusion, but a sharp squawk drew my attention to the chair beside the bed. I stared at the fat partridge sitting on it. He stared at me through small, square glasses.

"Did… you just talk to me…?" I asked, my voice hoarse due to my dry throat.

"I did," the partridge said. "How are you feeling? Any nausea or stiffness?"

"Uh… yeah, both." I wasn't sure what was going on. The last thing I remember doing was wandering around in the basement of the hellhole I call school. The power had gone out due to a nasty storm and lucky me was picked along with a few others to venture down in the basement and turn on the emergency generator. I didn't even know our school had a basement. But, apparently we did and it was dark as hell down there. The only thing guiding us was the faint, red glow of the exit sign. I must've fallen and hit my head somewhere, because I definitely wasn't in my school anymore. For one thing, TH is dirt poor; we can't afford decent lockers let alone an infirmary. Besides, the last time I checked, I hunted and ate partridge.

"Perhaps you'll take me more seriously if I look like this."

My eyes widened. Sitting in the chair was a man, his long brown hair tied back with a purple ribbon. He wore a white lab coat over a cream-coloured sweater and purple button-down. _Damn._

"Uh… I like your tie." I said. Smooth.

"Yes… thank you I suppose," he said, jotting something down on his clipboard. "You have a minor concussion from hitting your head on who knows what, however you are otherwise unharmed. The thing that troubles me is how you got here in the first place."

I think a minor concussion was the least of my worries at the moment. "Listen, doc-"

"My name is Shuu Iwamine."

"Right, whatever," I said, waving my hand in dismissal as Shuu glared at me irritably. "I don't even know where 'here' is."

"You're at St. PigeoNation's Institute." he said.

"'Institute'? I guess it would explain the hallucinations." I scratched my head.

The doctor didn't smile. "This is not a Mental Health institute, Mr. Qu, it is a-"

"How do you know my name?"

Shuu tossed me my red and black plaid wallet. Yeesh, what a creep.

"As I was saying, St. PidgeoNation's is a school for gifted birds. From our conversation I can already tell you're from the past or from an entirely different world, although, I'm not quite sure how that would even be possible."

"Or I could just be dreaming." I said.

The doctor flashed me an eerie smile. "Oh, believe me, this is no dream."

I inched slowly inched away. This guy was seriously starting to freak me out. "So… how do I get back home then?"

"You don't," he said, standing. "At least not until we find a way to send you back."

I nodded then paused and watched Shuu suspiciously. "Wait, why are you helping me?"

"Because," the doctor turned to look at me. "I don't want you here as much you don't want to be here."

"Oh… That makes sense."

"Yes, of course it does. Now, here's your student card, uniform and schedule."

I frowned as he handed me a neatly folded uniform with a paper and student card on top. "Why are you giving me this?"

Shuu pulled the curtained closed. "Starting today, you are an official exchange student. Hurry, up and change, classes start in ten minutes."

Before I could say anything else Shuu left the room without another word. I grumbled, and slowly started to change. What else could I do? I had no idea what the hell was going on and the only person -bird- remotely close to helping me was a creepy-ass doctor.

"I should probably go see my guidance counsellor after this all ends." I said to myself, stuffing my old clothes into the schoolbag Shuu left for me.

Taking one glance at my schedule, I was already confused. I had no idea what the class numbers meant. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wing it… Heh, get it?

Hefting my school bag onto my shoulder I sucked in a deep breath before opening the door and stepped out into the bustling hallway.

* * *

_**What is 'life'? I know it's something I don't have, anyways. I can't guarantee the success of this story. It's just for fun.**_

_**CMilkLOL out!**_


End file.
